Is It Really Love?
by XxKayKayKayxX
Summary: Will Clare see the real side of her beloved Eli Goldsworthy?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi **** or FaceRange.**

**Author's Note: This is my first attempt at writing a fan fiction for this site, so don't be too hard on me. *Hides behind random object* this is ****my**** Eclare fanfic, so I will write it however I choose, but reviews are always nice. Pm me for ideas ( I always welcome them) and I will very much consider them **** well I think I have dragged on enough with my "author" crap, so onward we go! **

**Clare will be slightly occ. There, I warned you, so don't be like, 'Clare would never do that!' or 'Clare is too Christian for this'. I warned you. And the title has nothing to do with the song Someone like Me by Röyksopp.**

Chapter 1: Someone Like Me

Clare never believed in second chances. She grew up in a place where everyone was good, but after she met Eli, everything began to change. He had showed her the bad in the world and how not everyone has good in them. She knew at once that giving up her Christian ways was going to be much easier with Eli around.

"Come on Clare, you're taking forever!" Eli shouted from behind her closed bedroom door. "If you're not out in two minutes, I'm coming in there!"

"Don't you dare." He heard Clare shout.

Eli had no intentions of going into Clare's room; he just liked freaking her out. It was so easy to make her nervous, every little thing he said made her blush and he loved it.

Clare then came out of her room and made Eli lose his train of thought.

He jumped and she giggled nervously.

"Are you finally ready?" Eli asked with fake anger.

Clare giggled some more and answered in a cute tone, "Where to my dear?"

"You'll see." Eli answered and Clare immediately got worried.

When Eli didn't tell her where they were going she would be paranoid and wonder where they were going instead of enjoying Eli's company.

"Will you please just tell me?" Clare begged.

"Because I like making you wonder."

"Please?"

"Never, now come on." Eli practically dragged her to Morty.

Eli started up his hearse and Clare started playing with the radio stations and started singing quietly. It seemed like a good tune, so Eli hummed along.

After about 20 minutes of driving around aimlessly, Eli came to a stop at a graveyard two streets over. He had been dreading the day he took Clare here, but he knew that it was now or never.

"Why are we here Eli?" Clare asked in a nervous tone.

"I want you to meet someone." Eli answered.

"O-okay E-Eli."

"Trust me Clare, it's fine."

"O-okay."

Eli leaded Clare down a path and stopped in front of a tombstone that read "Julia Florance, Daughter and Sister, 1993-2009."

"C-Clare. I-I want you to meet Julia." Eli stammered.

"H-hi Julia. I'm Clare and I'm glad to finally meet you. Eli has told me so much about you. I'm his girlfriend now and I hope you approve. I bet you do. You probably want him to be happy after all that he went through." Clare spoke to the tombstone.

"Julia I am happy now, and I hope you are too. I'm sorry about our fight and I would do anything to take it back, but I'm glad I have Clare. She makes me happy, she will never be you, but she is perfect." Eli said softly, more to himself than anyone else.

Eli got up, and Clare followed. They got in Morty and Clare sobbed softly.

"Clare, why are you crying?" Eli asked in a worried tone.

"Sometimes I feel like you still love her and your using me to try and get rid of the depression." Clare sobbed.

"Oh my god Clare, I would never do that to you! I can't believe that thought would even cross your mind. You're perfect and I love you more than I ever loved Julia and more than I will ever love someone." Eli answered in a hurt tone.

Clare then felt very stupid for letting one sentence get to her, "Forgive me?"

Eli gave her an answer that crushed her. "Maybe."

The drive home was silent. They had no words for each other. Clare was broken hearted and Eli was angry.

They arrived at Clare's house and Eli kissed her cheek and said he would see her in English tomorrow.

Clare ran inside and hid in her bedroom. She was home alone so she could cry and scream without anyone noticing. She also didn't have to listen to her parents fight.

After about 20 minutes of continuous sobbing and the occasional scream she decided to log into FaceRange.

A small bubble popped up in the corner of her screen saying she had a new instant message. Her heart jumped when she saw it was Eli.

**Eli-Gold23: Do we have any English homework?**

Clare's heart dropped.

**Clare-E21: No. We have a project due on Friday about the play The Sound Of Music though. I thought maybe we could work on it together tomorrow?**

**Eli-Gold23: Yeah, I guess we could. But only for a few hours.**

**Clare-E21: Why?**

**Eli-Gold23: Tomorrow is guys night remember? Every Wednesday, you knew that.**

**Clare-E21: Oh yeah. Sorry, I forgot. And anyway, I'm sorry about earlier. I don't know what I was thinking.**

**Eli-Gold23: You didn't and I have to go. Bye.**

**Clare-E21: I love you. Bye.**

***Message Failed to Send. Eli-Gold23 has logged out***

Finally, after hours of sobbing, Clare fell asleep; hugging the bear Eli won for her at the fair last month.

**Arg! Damn, that was really long.. Well maybe not. Haha. Well reviews make my day. I don't know when I'll update because even though its 3:30 am, It is my last day of break and school is kinda busy. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Well aren't I awesome for posting two times in one day? Well, I think so, and that's all that matters.. Right? Well anyway, here is chapter 2 **** I got the idea for this chapter from listening to Back to December by Taylor Swift. **** Great song for this story. This chapter will be flashbacks. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Degrassi. Nor do I own the song Back To December, Taylor Swift does!**

Chapter 2: Back to December

_**(Clare's POV)**_

"_I think they're dead." _

"_I-Its okay. I got laser surgery." _

"_You have pretty eyes."_

I remember that day like it was yesterday.

"_I think you're supposed to carry me off into the night right about now"_

"_Yeah, but I'm Eli Goldsworthy. I don't sparkle, I tan. I don't suck peoples blood, I avoid people. And I don't own a silver Volvo, I own my hearse, Morty. Deal with it Clare."_

"_You know this has been a perfect night for me."_

"_Me too."_

"_I love you Eli."_

"_I love you too Clare."_

"_Don't leave me."_

"_I won't leave you unless you force me to. And Clare my dear, that will be hard."_

The day I realized I loved him.

"_Eli. Can I stay the night?"_

"_Of course Clare. Come in, its raining. Why are you crying?"_

"_M-My parents kicked me out."_

"_Why?"_

"_I told them that they shouldn't fight like that anymore because they are ruining their daughter's life and they said*sniffles*"_

"_You don't have to continue. I can picture the rest. Come on we need to get you cleaned up."_

The first time I stayed over his house.

"_FITZ NO!"_

"_Clare. Help."_

"_Eli, what's wrong?"_

"_I'm sorry I put you through this. I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore. Just remember I'll always love you."_

"_I love you too Eli. Always."_

The first time I felt actual fear.

~Now~

**(Eli's POV)**

"Damnit Eli. What did you just do?"

I'm going to make it up to her and I know just how to.

He climbed into Morty and drove to Clare's house.

"CLAREEE!"

"E-Eli?"

"Come down here. I figured something out."

I heard her go down the stairs and walked to the door.

"What did you figure out?"

"I sparkle." And with that, I kissed her.

**Sorry its so short. It's a school night and I still have to shower, do homework, ect. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Sorry it has been so long! A lot of things have been going on with my family and school. I know my story pretty much sucks right now, but I promise it will get better! I will be posting a one shot within this week also. I hade a different account on here, but I forget the username and password, so I made a new one. Oh yeah *remembers important detail* I have a very dirty mind, so I changed the rating to M. ****J **

**Authors Note 2: Heavy smut, no sex, but, yeah… Clare and Eli will be ooc. Also the song Eli is singing in the car is Cellar Door by Escape the Fate. I love them.**

**Chapter One**

**Eli's POV**

***Several Months Later***

"Hey mom, I'm going to Clare's!" I shouted from the front door.

"Okay dear." I heard her reply.

I walked to my car and turned up the volume, I love Escape the Fate.

"Now you wait, like the drug, like the change in the pain it goes on for so long

And oh, how it hurts in the worst way, now that you're gone, it's so wrong, it's so wrong…." I sang loudly.

I finally arrived at Clares, it only took about three minutes, it seemed like forever.

I rang the doorbell and Clare's mother answered, I remembered that it was her mom's week to spend at the house.

"Hello Mrs. Edwards" I greeted her.

"Why, hello Eli, what a nice surprise. I was just about to go out. Are you going to stay with Clare?" Clare's mom asked with a smile, she loved me.

"Of course, it is supposed to storm, wouldn't want Clare to be alone." I answered.

"Thank you, I'll be home around eleven." With that, she left.

"Clare-bear?" I called.

"I'm up here Eli!" Clare shouted from upstairs.

"This will be fun." I smirked to myself.

**Clare's POV**

I heard Eli walk up the stairs. I was scared, I mean, I haven't been alone with Eli before. Our parents were always there.

"Hey Eli." I greeted him with a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, I have to ask you something." Eli said with a smirk.

Oh god, I was scared. What if he breaks up with me? What if he is secretly dating someone else? Or was he cheating on someone with me?

"S-sure." I stuttered.

Lightning struck somewhere and was followed by thunder, I flinched. I hate thunderstorms.

"Come here." Eli said with open arms.

I happily complied, fitting perfectly between his legs. I shut off the TV and leaned my head on his shoulder, gently pushing my back against his chest.

Before I knew it, he had flipped me on my back and had me pinned down.\

"W-what's going on E-Eli." I asked breathlessly.

"Just be quiet." He answered with a growl.

He kissed me, gently at first, then hard and hungry. He stopped kissing me and lowered his head to my neck. He started kissing and biting my ivory neck.

I could suppress the moan that had be growing in my throat. As an answer, Eli groaned.

Gently, as if not to hurt me, he placed his hand over my breast. I moaned.

"Harder." I said breathlessly, more as a command than asking.

He complied with more force than I thought. I moaned loud.

He took off my shirt and tossed it to the floor. I quickly tried to cover myself.

"Don't Clare, you're beautiful." He said to me.

I brought my arms down and he started to kiss my stomach. He went lower and soon I felt my shorts being pulled down.

"Clare, I'm not going to have sex with you, okay? Just trust me." Eli whispered in my ear.

I squeezed my eyes shut and felt my light blue panties being pulled down as well.

Eli took a breath and licked my slit. I moaned uncontrollably.

"Eli" I breathed.

He separated my folds and gave a long lick to my clit and then his tongue dove into me.

"Eli Eli" I called.

Soon his tongue was replaced with his index and middle finger and his lips found their way to mine. He pumped his fingers in and out and pleasure filled my body. I felt a ball of pressure grow in my abdomen.

"Eli Eli, ah ah. I thing I'm going to!" I screamed

"Cum, cum for me Clare." Eli responded.

I felt my orgasm, and I came, long.

**Eli's POV**

I felt her orgasm and tore my lips from her neck and placed my head back between her legs. I licked up her cum.

I brought my lips to hers and looked into her deep blue eyes. I saw something I have never seen before: lust. I knew she was glad I came.

"I love you Clare." I said to her.

"I love you Eli." She answered.

**Sorry that was so sucky. :P Hope you'll still read J**


End file.
